Problem: Gabriela bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $$33$, how much did Gabriela pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$33$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$33$ $ = $ $$3.30$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Gabriela paid. $$33$ $-$ $$3.30$ $ = $ $$29.70$ Gabriela paid $$29.70$ for the pair of glasses.